Open Your Eyes
by Luccyy
Summary: Following the dramatic events of the fire, and the visible injuries left behind, will Rachel ever find a way to let Eddie in again? Series 4. Originally posted on WR forum as 'Send Me On My Way'
1. Chapter 1

Ten thirty.

God, today was going ridiculously slowly - to say the least.

It felt as if it had been at least five hours since assembly. Since when the much-loved headteacher of Waterloo Road had arrived back to her domain, where she very much belonged.

She had only just recovered from her injuries caused by the fire – her emotional injuries as well as the physical ones – and already she had to welcome a new family into the school; a family she knew from the very first meeting would defiantly not make her job easy. But this was Rachel Mason, she liked a challenge.

Rachel sighed heavily, deeply letting out the air through her nostrils as she sat down clumsily on her office chair.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked from the doorway, "We'll be able to sort the Kelly's out, we can do anything." Eddie added, laughing slightly to change Rachel's dank expression.

"Yeah," Smiled Rachel, "Course we can."

Watching her sitting there, in the chair that was obviously made for her, Eddie couldn't help but cast his mind back to last year, when he had asked her out for a drink before the horrific fire had ruined everything.

Eddie walked over to where Rachel was sitting and leant over the desk to look at the papers she was clutching in her clasped hands. "Are those the timetables for the Kelly's?"

"Yeah. Want to see?" Rachel asked, handing the papers into Eddie's hands where he glanced through them quickly, noticing that they all didn't seem to be there, "There isn't one for Marley?" He asked, a confused look beginning to fall upon his face.

"No, I want to have a one to one with him," Rachel explained. Flashing a small smile at Eddie for reassurance, she made her way over to Joyce, her trust secretary. "Joyce, will you send for Marley Kelly, please? He should be sitting in his brother's, Early Kelly's, class for the time being - I just want to have a quick word with him."

Joyce nodded at Rachel and headed out of the room, leaving the deputy and the head teacher of the school alone.

"This is hard work isn't it?" Eddie joked, staring intently at Rachel, not listening, neither caring, whether she answered him or not, "you'll be needing a drink by the end of play- I'll even buy it y'."

"Yeah, maybe." Smiled Rachel unsurely, "We'll just see how it goes yeah."

Eddie said nothing, just looked at the back of her head as she walked back into her office; the confused look on his face deepening. Didn't she feel the same way as he did? Did she not spend her time in hospital thinking about him constantly? That's what he had been doing all summer. Constantly.

_How did I not notice this? After the events of last year I think I really have gone downhill. Yet, Eddie still insists at me to coming for a drink. Can't he just see that I want to go home? It's been a long, challenging day and to be honest, I want to leave it all behind and go home to a warm comfy bed- even if I am all alone._

"Eddie, I really don't think is a good idea- I just want to go."

"Oh, come on, have a drink, put their minds at rest. It's been a tough day."

"I know that's why I want to go home."

"Come on," Eddie sighed, nudging Rachel with his arm to force her into the pub and see all the staff. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Rachel glared at Eddie before making her way over to where all the staff were sitting. "Ok, the next drinks are on me." She smiled, a fake smile, at all the staff.

"In that case then, I'll have a double." Steph giggled, drunk already.

"You know what you all deserve it!" She smiled back, even finding Steph's drunkenness highly amusing.

In Eddie's eyes, the night seemed to be going well; they all had had a few drinks and even Rachel seemed to be in a happy mood- but whether it was real or fake he couldn't tell.

He knew it was fake when he saw Rachel walking shiftily past him as she passed out of the main quarters of the pub, "Hey, where are you off?" Eddie grinned, catching her up at the front door.

"Oh, I've had enough, Eddie; I just want to go." She explained, smiling at him slightly before attempting to make a move again.

"Look, if you've really had it, I'll drive you home."

Rachel's head snapped up to look at him, knowing that he was offering more than just a lift.

"I don't think anyone should be driving here tonight, do you?" She giggled, although it sounded fake; not the usual giggle he had become so accustomed to hearing.

"Then we'll get a taxi…" Eddie said seriously, starring at her intently again. He wanted to capture her eye - he wanted to keep her there held; he didn't want to lose her this time. "I just…want to talk." He explained, reaching out one hand to scrape along her neck and up into the back of her hair; using his thumb to stroke her ear gently.

"Eddie…" She warned, pushing his hand off of her face and placing it back down onto his sides.

"About us!" Eddie whispered, his face falling and his sole dropping. Little did he know the only reason that was keeping them apart was the results from the fire; otherwise she wanted to be with him just as much.

Running out of the pub, she could hear Eddie following so she turned around, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She blinked ferociously to abort them from her eyelids. "Please Eddie!"

"Rachel, I just don't understand it…before the fire we were –"

"Well that seems like a very long time ago…" She shook her head, annoyed that he was bringing the past up now.

"Yes, but there was something…I thought we were getting close," Eddie begged. He was getting desperate now. He had to tell her how he felt. "Can't you just see that I don't care about your past…you're special Rachel; nothing can change that."

"Nothing? Are you sure about that?" Rachel's face switched from angry to sadden all of a sudden, he could see the pain that had inflicted in her eyes. It made him feel physically helpless. It hurt. Seeing her in pain was unbearable.

"Of course."

"Well, let's see shall we?" Rachel choked, ripping back her shirt to reveal the awful, ugly effects of the fire. The red, wrinkled skin beamed out into the grey early-evening atmosphere. "This is why we can't be together Eddie." She fumed, holding tightly onto her white blouse, as if it provided some sort of comfort. "Do you get that now?"

He looked away, shocked by the scarring on her chest. He didn't mean to, it was just an instant reaction, and he regretted it almost instantly.

"Rachel…"

"Just leave Eddie." Rachel cried, running off back down the hill and into her parked car. She'd seen his face when he saw the scar; she knew that look. She saw the disgusted look. He was never going to love her now.

She didn't care that she had two glasses of wine; she was driving tonight if it killed her.

She could hear his voice after her but she just carried on, sweeping out of the carpark, banging the wheel onto the curb, and back to her home where she would be alone. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week, one cold-hearted, long week - for both of them. They had hardly spoken to each other. They couldn't. They were both so embarrassed about last week's events outside the pub that had kept their conversation to strictly professional matters.  
It killed them; they wanted more. Much more.

All Eddie had been thinking about all week was how much he felt like a complete and utter fool. He shouldn't have pushed her so much; he knew that that was no way she was ever going to forgive him now - she had embarrassed herself in front of him by showing him her scar. He had turned away. He didn't even mean to, it was just an instant reaction that he couldn't control. Now all he wanted to do was take her, and hold her in his arms and convince her that everything was okay. That she was the most beautiful he had ever encountered in his life, and that her scar changed absolutely nothing.

Eddie couldn't describe his feelings for Rachel. He wasn't sure if he exactly loved her properly yet, but he knew that at the moment he was defiantly _falling _in love with her - it just had been so long since he had loved a woman that it was hard to find the difference between attraction and love.

But it was more than attraction, defiantly. It wasn't just that he thought she was incredibly beautiful, but he loved everything about her. He just loved her caring personality.

Rachel cared about everyone, no doubt about it. She put her heart and soul into those kids, she would never let them down; she never had and she never will.

Rachel herself was possibly more embarrassed then she had ever been; well, recently anyway. Not only had she confronted him about her scar, but she had made it feel like she didn't want a relationship with Eddie. She did; more than anything.

"So, how do you think our new head of extended services is doing?" Eddie asked, sliding up beside Rachel as the bell for registration rang, though of course, Eddie didn't have a tutor group to meet.

"Ok, I guess…" She mumbled, "He seems to be keeping his eye on the ball, anyway."

"Hmm," He agreed, "but I can't help but get the feeling that he…well, he doesn't want to be here?"

"Maybe," Rachel mumbled again. She didn't want to talk about the new head of extended services; she didn't want to talk to Eddie, at all.  
He noticed this as well, but he kept perusing the conversation between them, even though he noticed it was bugging her.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Eddie said, perhaps a little too quickly and sharp - it sounded like he was agitated with her.

A sudden flow of embarrassment flashed through Rachel, and she stared at her shoes, blushing furiously as anger began to creep through her body. "No need to be angry at me," She glared, "I don't always have to agree with you."

Rachel pushed passed Eddie and ran into the office's quarter's - her place to escape to. Of course though, he followed her. "There's no need to be like that, Rachel."

"I'm not _being _anything, just because you're my deputy doesn't mean I have to constantly agree with everything you say," Rachel sighed, rubbing her eyes in aggravation, instantly smudging her eye make- up. Groaning, she clamped her body down heavily onto the office chair- the wheels squeaking as she did so. "God sake."

"Rach, calm down," Eddie ordered, walking around to her side and placing one hand onto her shoulders, "what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Yes, there is," Eddie nodded, "ever since the events of last week you've been..." His voice trailed off.

"I've been…?" She shouted, searching through her hand bag to find her small, compact mirror. Flicking it open, she hissed through her teeth in anger as she saw her smudged reflection staring back at her.

"Just listen, Rach."

"I _am _listening. You never finished," Rachel pointed out, a small smile growing on her lips as she said it; this made Eddie's lips curve slightly as well.

"Well, you seemed to be more interested in wiping that make-up off…which by the way, makes you look like a clown with it half running down your face," Eddie jeered.

"Shut up," Rachel laughed back, "now, you were saying?"

_Oh, no, I can't tell her now. I've just managed to cheer her up; she'll hate me._

"Go on…where were we?" she persisted, "oh, yes, I've been acting in some way, some how."

"Moody." Eddie instantly blurted out, obviously instantly regretting saying anything.  
"_What?_" Rachel whispered all the moisture in her throat drying out quickly, almost as if she hadn't drank anything for weeks on end; that's what this feeling felt like.

"I didn't mean…"

"Moody?" She asked again, "has the thought never occurred to you that It might just be…"

"What?" Eddie asked, instantly curious at what she was going to say, "it might be what?"

"My time of the month."

"Oh…" Eddie said relieved, until he realised the embarrassing side of what she had just told him: "OH!" He shifted, cringing, from one foot to another whilst he thought of what to say back. "Oh. Right. Oh."

She smirked. "We've gathered that you've wanted to say 'oh'."

The awkward silence really wasn't helping anything, and to be honest that wasn't even the real reason, Rachel had just said it to shut him up; she didn't exactly want to be talking about her feelings right now.

"So, do you need…are you…shall I…?" Eddie stuttered, thinking desperately of something to show that he wasn't bothered about her telling him something so personal. However, the truth being, he was 100% embarrassed as hell.

"I have everything I need, thank you." Rachel smiled, tapping her bag. "It's not exactly my first one, you know." She grinned secretly to herself; this was just too hilarious for words. She knew it was mean, but she couldn't help carrying this excuse on as a long, embarrassing joke to scare Eddie. The look on his face just made her cheer up instantly.

"So, I better, be ermm…going then?" Eddie shouted, "sorry, I didn't mean to shout," He instantly shouted again, his voice all high and wobbly as she sped his way out of the room; Rachel instantly fell into hysterics.

"I just thought I'd tell you, the head of extended services has quit, we need to find a new one." Eddie rushed, jabbering on a few of his words, before speeding his way out of the corridor and running back into his classroom.

"Eddie, what on earth…?"

"Lots of marking. I'd petter…sorry, better get on with it."

"Eddie, what's wrong with you?" Rachel laughed.

"Nothing," Eddie answered a little too quickly again, tripping over a chair as he made his way over to his desk, "marking."

"Eddie," Rachel tried to begin, "is this about what I told you earlier?"

"No. I mean, what did you tell me earlier? You told me lots of things I hardly remembered..."

"Eddie, pull yourself together! I was only joking." Rachel gasped, as Eddie sighed in relief. "Seriously, men. You can't deal with anything."

Eddie laughed then, "sorry," He confessed, "I just didn't think you would be so open with me!"

"Oh, get over yourself," Rachel sighed, "stop acting like such a girl."

"Cheers. I'll remember that, are you coming for a drink later?" Eddie asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, the sudden laughter of a moment ago changing as she remembered how this whole thing had started in the first place. She had just made the 'time of the month' joke as an excuse of not telling why she was really feeling irritable and tired all the time. The reason was, she was just so embarrassed about showing him her scar like that she could hardly look him in the eyes unless they were laughing.

"We can discuss what we're going to be about this new head of extended services problem."

In the end Rachel agreed to go, even though she had a feeling that it would end badly; very badly.

"I'll meet you there," She whispered, nodding her head at Eddie before making the journey along the corridor back to office; her sanctuary.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was nervous, she didn't even know why. All her and Eddie were doing was discussing what they were going to do about the new head of extended services – surely he wouldn't do anything…would he?

Who can tell with men nowadays, well Eddie Lawson anyway.

Rachel pondered this as she waited for Eddie to get their drinks for the counter; white wine for her, beer for him – as usual, some things just don't change.

"…So, we should just organize some interviews, then?" Eddie said solemnly, making his way over to their favourite table by the window, with the dark red, leather sofa.

"Hmm," She agreed, yet not really paying attention, too busy staring at Eddie as he sat down clumsily beside her, "I guess so."

"Sorted then," Eddie smiled, placing both glasses onto the long, wooden table in front of them, "that wasn't too hard."

Rachel just smiled back, but soon she realized they had already discussed the only reason they were here for and neither of them had even take one sip of their first drink; obviously they'd stay for more then one drink – Eddie would insist.

_Drag on the conversation, Rachel. Drag it on…_

"Where shall we advertise then? Just at school, or should we… I don't know, advertise anywhere?" Rachel picked up her wine glass, took one tiny sip and placed it straight back onto the table in front of them, biting her lip cautiously as she waited for Eddie's views on the matter.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, confused at Rachel's judgment, "Like…interview any random person?"

"No," She explained, "Maybe teachers from other schools, past university lecturers – that sort of thing."

"Ahh, I see. Good idea." Eddie smiled again, and before they could be silent, Eddie continued, "So, what sort of person do you have in mind?"

"Someone… reliable." Rachel seemed to answer a little too quickly, it seemed she was more passionate about hiring a new person then she was letting on. Eddie had noticed, "Well, you know, I want them to get engaged," Rachel smiled, lifting her drink again to take a bigger gulp; she didn't want to be here talking to Eddie about awkward conversation all night. Actually, maybe she did, as long as it meant she was near him.

"Hmm, yeah, I get you," Eddie grinned, noticing Rachel seemed to be a little uncomfortable; she was draining her glass after all! "You alright, Rach?"

"Me?" She asked in surprise, "yes, course I am."

"Good."

Silence again. Why didn't the conversation just flow like it used to? They missed those times. The times before the true feelings had escaped. Rachel did want Eddie, like he wanted her, but she just needed time – hopefully he would understand that.

"Eddie…" Rachel began, almost indecisively beginning to speak against her will.

"Yes?"

"Ermm…never mind." Rachel smiled brightly, shutting herself up; just like she was shutting her mind away nowadays.

"Go on," He pressured. Eddie knew she had something to say, and he knew it involved him. If that was the case, he defiantly wanted to hear it!

"No, it's nothing, honest – "

"Yes, it is." He knew, he knew she was hiding something; he had to hear it. "Don't be afraid, Rachel." Eddie gently placed one hand on her lap, "just tell me." His deep chocolate pools were gazing into her eyes with such a force and power, she felt like he was helping her breath by just being there; he was her oxygen.

A shatter of somebody's glass near them shocked her straight out of her dream, only one little noise could do that to her now – it killed her inside, she was the cut from the glass. "Look, I better be going." Rachel jumped up, draining her glass as she did so; it made her feel strange and tipsy.

"No, Rach, wait," Eddie stammered, "Don't you dare run away from me again."

"I'm not running away!" Rachel protested, shouting a little louder then she had expected to. A couple of heads turned in their direction. Noticing this, Rachel was quickly out of the pub before you could say 'broken glass'.

Nearly falling over on her way out, she grabbed onto the side of the pub wall. God, draining wine was NOT a good idea. "Woah, Rach." Eddie chuckled, clasping his hand around her arm for support.

"S..sorry, Eddie," She stuttered, "but I really need to go."

"Just..just tell me what you were going to say," Eddie pleaded, using his hypnotic powers on her again – his powdery, brown orbs oozing straight into hers. Their colours matching, their tones colliding.  
"Don't give up on me," Rachel spoke suddenly, leaving a stunned expression, slightly confused, expression on Eddie's face, "That's what I was going to say."

Before Eddie even had a chance to respond, Rachel had run out of ear – shot and into her parked car; sitting there for a couple of minutes to regain her steadiness and set her vision straight – she knew one thing for sure, she was never going to down a glass of wine and _then _tell Eddie her feelings!

Eddie shook his head, until it finally clicked inside him. She felt the same way, he just needed to give her time. His face lit up then, the click had turned the light switch on and he grinned like an idiot, but soon reality hit him. It could be forever until Rachel was ready…but he was prepared to wait for her; he would, he had to.

To: Rachel.

Rach,  
I don't really know what to say, but… thank you.  
Eddie x

He clicked 'send' to Rachel, then got into his own car where he would go home to think of what Rachel said. To be honest, _'Don't give up on me'_ were the words he was saying all night!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally everything was back to normal. Well, nearly. Rachel may still not be ready for a relationship with Eddie, but now he knew that she was open to that idea and that was enough for him now.  
It had been a week since, and neither of them had dared discuss the event, but at least they were both happy leaving it that way for now; at least now they could get on as they used to and neither of them had to feel uncomfortable anymore.

"You ready then?" Eddie asked that morning, stacking a few of Rachel's paperwork files on her desk as he spoke. Today was the day of the head of extended services meetings.

"Yes, right Eddie what do you think?" Rachel asked, "Formal at the table, informal on the sofas?"

"I'm sorry, what is it you're asking me exactly?" Eddie joked, raising his eyebrow slightly in surprise, but Rachel was in no mood for joking; she wanted to find the right person today.

"The head of extended services interviews," She sighed, as it was obvious.

"Well," Eddie spoke, still grinning a little too cheekily for Rachel's liking, "you know me, and I'm an informal sort of guy."

"Yes you are," Rachel sighed, a slight glare in her eyes, "No, I'm going to go formal. We've got to put the pressure on you know? We are looking for someone unflappable; in control…we're looking for someone special." Rachel rambled on, as Eddie pretended he was listening; nodding his head at times he thought he needed to.

"Yes, we need everything to get teachers powered up, it's like they need…magic powers."

"Eddie, this isn't the time, bring the first one in."

"I only will when you cheer up a bit, this isn't the next prime minister we're interviewing for! Besides, they might walk away if they see they will be working for a moody headmistress…"

"Just bring the first one in," Rachel ignored, yet a small smile appearing onto her lips as she said so, clapping her hands together like an excited child.

"Well, I don't know what that was," Rachel grimaced as the first interviewee left the room after a strong handshake from Eddie – Rachel didn't dare go near him.

"I know, he could have…dressed a little nicer?" Eddie said, wrinkling his nose in a slightly disgusted fashion.

"Dressed a little nicer?" Rachel laughed, "Don't you mean wipe that huge stain of his shirt?"

"Yes," Eddie smiled, "I was just being polite."

"Why he's not here anymore?" She giggled, "Oh, Eddie, you do surprise me sometimes!"

"I'm full of surprises," Eddie winked, scanning his finger through the list of applicants; drawing a very thick, very black line through 'Roger Gregory' – the first man; they weren't even sure where they found him.

"So, who's next?" Rachel smiled, her day instantly brightening up just because she remembered how her and Eddie were joking together, as usual; just like last year.

"Someone called…STEPH HAYDOCK?" Eddie spluttered, reading the black print on the piece of paper in front of him, "you never told me she was applying?"

"I didn't know!" Rachel exclaimed, shocked, taking the list out of Eddie's hands to read the name herself, "Joyce typed it up."

"Well, _Joyce_ could have told us…JOYCE!" Eddie shouted through the closed window.

"Eddie!" Rachel squealed, "leave Joyce alone, it's not her fault, she probably doesn't even know Steph…she is new!"

"Everybody knows Steph, it doesn't take long…" Eddie laughed as Joyce entered, looking incredibly scared and sheepish. "You called M…Mr Lawson?" She shook.

"Actually Joyce, it doesn't matter," Rachel jumped in before Eddie could say anything, "_Mr Lawson _was just going to tell you to let the next applicant in. Then you can get yourself a coffee," She smiled, leaving Joyce to scurry out of the room.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to tell her," Eddie grumbled when she left. "I was going to tell her that next time Steph says _anything_ to her, she must tell us first!"

"I know you were, but I don't want you scaring my secretary, so can we just crack on with the interviews? Steph should be here soon…"

"You rang?" Steph giggled, entering the office – without knocking.

"Morning Steph," Eddie greeted her, yet talking severely through his teeth.

"Morning to you to Eddie, Rachel." Steph took a seat, still uninvited.

"Steph, let's cut to the chase, why have you even applied for this job? You've already been pastoral manager, finance manager – failing with both of those…"

"Hey!" The dopey French woman cut in, "that's hardly my fault…ok, fine maybe it was," She admitted, "but with this job, maybe I could do better?"

"Steph." Eddie paused, thinking of the right thing to say. "Let's be realistic, why do you really want this job? Does it have anything to do with the pay rise?" Eddie sighed.

"I didn't even know there was going to be a pay rise," Steph smiled sweetly as her two bosses exchanged a glance, "Seriously."

"Does she seriously think that mentioning wine tasting and speed dating, is going to get her the job?" Eddie grimaced, sighing at the thought of Steph taking part in those events – not what he needed this morning.

"I don't know, in fact, I don't want to know," Rachel giggled, filling up the kettle ready for the next interviewee. "Who's next then?"

"Don't recognize the name, someone called…Melissa Ryan?" Eddie said, shaking his head and scanning through the list of names as if they supplied answers.

Rachel nearly choked on her own saliva, "what did you say?" She spat.

"Melissa Ryan…" Eddie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, that's bad…very bad."

"Why? Do you know her?"

"You could say that again," Rachel twitched, not managing to sit down properly now, she just couldn't believe it. What was her sister doing?

"An old friend?" Asked Eddie impatiently, _who was this woman?_

"Try the same blood."

"WHAT?"

"She's my sister," Rachel explained, dropping her head into her hands, a worried expression creeping onto her face.

"I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Well, I only see her at family gatherings, well, the ones our auntie throws anyway…that's where Melissa lived, see."

"I don't believe it," A shocked Eddie spoke, completely and utterly stunned. How did he not know Rachel had a sister? How could he possibly not know that?

"Me neither, but it might not be her. I mean, how many Melissa Ryan's must there be in the world?" Rachel said, almost speaking to herself as she was trying to convince herself. The truth being, her and Melissa didn't get on; at all. "Millions," She continued.

"Well, I know this one is your sister," A woman with badly dyed blonde hair said as she entered, smugly grinning to Rachel. They didn't even hear her come in, typical Melissam always creeping around.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said sharply, not even bothering to greet her properly, not after what she had done in the past.

"It's a free world isn't it? Anyway, _Rach_, auntie Kath tells me you're now a head teacher? Impressive step forward from an English teacher, I must admit."

"Actually, I told you that myself, at John's birthday party – but I guess you never listen do you?" Rachel glared at her younger sister, wishing she could just stand up and kick her out of the office, the school, Rochdale herself. "You were probably drunk anyway."

"Must have slipped my mind," Melissa confessed, picking at her nails as she sat down onto the wooden chair opposite Rachel and Eddie. "You must be Rachel's deputy then? Or something more…"

"He's my deputy," Rachel cut in, "this is Eddie, now what do you want? Are you actually here for an interview? Or do you just want money?"

Eddie flinched slightly at his head teachers words, whatever it was Melissa did, it must have been pretty bad for Rachel to act like this.

Now that Melissa had sat down, Eddie could see the resemblance. For example, they both had the same sort of face, though Rachel's eyes were bigger, and Melissa's chin was longer. It was freaky seeing that Rachel had a sister; that was for sure!

"No," Melissa said seriously, "I'm actually here for the job, I think I would be a good organiser."

"The job isn't to be an 'organiser'," Rachel snapped, "it's to be the head of a new extended services unit we are opening here at waterloo road – it does actually mean something you know."

"Stop snapping at me, is this how you treat all your guests?" Melissa asked sweetly, looking at Eddie for reassurance. Rachel noticed this; Melissa was only ever after one thing. Men.

"I can't believe she just waltzed in here, expecting me to give her a job after all she's done to me!" Rachel shouted to Eddie, whilst Melissa left after the interview, "Her smug little face, I swear to god, if I wasn't the older sister I'd…"

"Rach, calm down," Eddie dared to say, "I think you're being a little bit harsh." Rachel shot a look at Eddie. A look so sinister Eddie nearly ran out of the room screaming.

"I can't believe you just said that," Rachel glared, letting out a fake, shrill laugh, "I know, I bet you fancy her don't you?"

"What? Rachel, just calm down, I don't _fancy _her."

"Yes you do, it wouldn't surprise me if you ended up dating her either, and it's what always happens…"

"Rachel, don't be stupid," Eddie spat, slightly annoyed that she could even think that. What, after all they'd been through this year.

"Me? Being stupid? I'm not the one who's sticking up for that…thing, I'm not the one who was staring at her with puppy eyes throughout the whole interview."

"I _wasn't _staring at her," Eddie glared, when in truth, he was. But, it was only because he was comparing the features and how different they were. For starters, Melissa may have spoken her mind, like Rachel, but she was a bit too pushy whereas Rachel was shy and a little more considerate.

"I don't even care if you were to be honest, if you like her, ring her, I'm sure she'd be happy to give you her number," Rachel sneered, before exiting the room at such a quick pace she nearly fell over – in fact, she did slip, twisting her ankle in the process.

"Sorry, Eddie," Rachel said, embarrassed as Eddie held an ice pack firmly to her leg. "I didn't mean to…storm off like that."

"It's ok," laughed Eddie, "besides, it was one of the funniest fallings over I have _ever _seen."

Rachel smiled slightly then, blushing a pale colour of scarlet. Eddie really was such a good person, even after the way she had just treated him, blaming him for things he hadn't even done.

"And as for the Melissa situation, she's not got the job, so she's not going to interfere, anywhere."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear…ouch!" Rachel cried out in pain, "Do you have to press so hard?"

"Don't worry Rachiekins, you can have a big _Winnie the pooh_ plaster when I'm done."

"I'd rather a piglet one."


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, peace. That's all Rachel could think about. For the first time this week, she had been left in complete an utter peace, and oh, how she loved it!

"Miss Mason?" Joyce called from her quarters, into Rachel's office. Rachel sighed, loudly, frightening Joyce to death from between the window, "Oh, sorry you're busy, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's quite alright, I was just…trying to think of the answer to this equation," Rachel lied, _seriously, why is that woman so scared nowadays? It must have been because Eddie shouted at her last week._

"Equation?" Joyce dared ask, immediately wishing she hadn't, it probably wasn't best to ask questions.

"Mr Lawson gave it to me, to…learn from, now what is it?" Rachel asked quickly, really, she shouldn't have made up the lie in the first place!

"Miss Haydock is here to see you," Joyce explained, sitting down quickly at her desk to continue with today's typing tasks.

"Steph?" Rachel asked, confused, "what does she want?"

"I don't know, Miss Mason," Joyce confessed, ducking her head out of view.

Just then, Steph tapped on the door and entered with a, Rachel thought, a bit too cheery grin on her face for 11 o'clock on a Wednesday morning. "What can I do for you, Steph?" Rachel asked grimly.

"Him," Steph growled, pointing to Earl Kelly, who was stood dangerously behind the French teacher, "_he _walked into my French lesson without permission, and then disrupted the class."

"Steph…" Rachel began.

"….and above all that: He decided to chat up Maxine Barlow! In the middle of a lesson," Steph carried on, "I had just got her and Janeece settled as well!"

"Right," Rachel said, "thank you, Steph, you can go now." Steph walked huffily out of the office, and back to her classroom muttering things like, 'she won't do anything' under her breath. "Charming," Rachel muttered to herself.

"Now, Earl, you can come and sit in here with me." Rachel pointed towards the small table in the corner of her office, where there was already paper and pens set out – almost as if she was expecting him.

"I'm good," Sneered Earl, receiving a warning look from his headmistress.

"That's great to know, Earl, but I would like you to sit here please," Rachel growled back, point her hand in the direction of where Earl would sit – probably for the rest of the day at this rate.

"Write me an essay on why it's inappropriate to chat up girls whilst they're learning French," Rachel ordered, clenching her hands into fists with anger as she sat down onto her own chair, ruffling through her drawers angrily to find her pencil sharpener. "Where is this bloody thing?"

"What miss?" Earl asked from the desk, raising an eyebrow with cheek, deliberately trying to annoy the woman in charge of him.

"Nothing," Rachel smiled, angrily kicking the drawers until one of them burst open unexpectedly. Balancing on the top was a set of photos. The school pictures which had been taken near the end of last year.

Seeing as she had nothing else to do, Rachel riffled through them. _This teacher one is awful! I hope no one actually bought it, or has it framed. I don't even want to look at the one of me on my own…oh, here it is. Woah, it's not that bad. My hair looks so different, I think I prefer it short, it looks more neat and professional._  
_I wonder how Eddie prefers it? No, Rachel, don't go there. Eddie should not be in your thoughts, he should not be in your thoughts – oooh, there's one of Eddie on his own._

_Wow, his hair looks amazing on that, a lot blacker than now! I think I like it grey – speckled though, I will never understand why._

_How I wish I could run my fingers through it, scrape my long nails into his scalp; I know he would love it, a low moan would escape from his mouth as it joins with mine…_

"Rachel? A word?" Eddie asked from the doorway unexpectedly. _Oh god, how long has he been standing there?_

"Yes, sure," Rachel smiled looking up from her desk, trying to hide the blush which was slowly creeping its way onto her cheeks. "Hang on…where's Earl?"

"Didn't you say he could go?" Eddie asked surprised, "I just saw him a second ago; he said you said he could go because you were looking at something important underneath your desk…"

"No, I defiantly did not! Oh well, I'll find him in a minute, he can't have gone far," Rachel grimaced as she thought of her next task, "so, what did you want again Eddie?"

"Well…what are those?" Eddie asked, his attention being converted to the photos Rachel was clutching on her lap.

"Oh, they're nothing…what were you going to say?" Rachel said desperately, her pale cheeks blushing even darker, clashing with the colour of her hair.

"Are they the school photos?" Eddie noticed, leaning over her desk to see.

"Oh, looks like they are! What were you going to say?" Her voice desperate.

"Let's have a look."

"In a minute, what were you going to say?" Rachel persisted.

"Well," Eddie said giving up, "We seem to have a new pupil…"

"A new pupil? You are joking, Eddie?" Rachel sighed, leaning her spare arm onto her the desk in front of her, "we never had any forms…"

"He's got the uniform and everything, we can hardly turf him out," Eddie explained.

"Well, I suppose you're right." She sometimes regretted how open she'd made this school; anyone could waltz in nowadays, it seemed. She sighed, taking a sip from the bottle of water sitting on her desk. "What's his name?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, its Melissa's son."

_How dare she just enrol Philip like that? Yes, I do love Philip as if he were my own son, but this wasn't even his idea, it would have been all Melissa's; it has Mel Ryan written all over it._

_I seriously can't deal with this now, that's why I've left it to Eddie to sort out, he'll know what to do; he always does._

_At least she didn't show up herself, that really would have angered me. I can't be doing with seeing her again – twice in a fortnight, anyhow._

_That's not even my biggest problem right now though; my biggest problem is that I seem to be falling for Eddie all over again. Every time I see him, I blush. Or I start picking out features and imagining myself touching them. His thick hair; his muscular arms; his tall frame; his soft lips…_

_Those lips. I could imagine them all day, by choice. I imagine staring at them, right the second before he would kiss me, then closing my eyes and using only my sense of touch to experience the next step._

_A small gasp would escape my throat as Eddie's lips would gently brush against mine, yet not quite kissing them yet; he would wait until I was ready._  
_Then, when I would give him a nod of conformation, Eddie would slowly open his mouth around mine, and suck gently on my bottom and top lip – in turn._

_I would immediately find myself drawn closer to him; my body would instantly react, winding around his somehow._

_A hand would creep around to the back of his neck; the rough skin in that area would –_

"Rach?" Eddie interrupted his boss' thoughts for the second time that hour.

"Yea...yes?" Rachel coughed, opening her eyes immediately at the sound of his voice – she had been daydreaming again.

"Were you asleep?" He asked her, a small smile fighting its way to hide from showing; he didn't want to embarrass her, but it would be funny if she was in fact asleep. And she called him lazy!

"No, what? Of course not!" She laughed unsteadily, "Just resting my eyes; they were hurting."

"Ok…well, I have Philip settled in a class with a timetable – he's got maths with me after lunch," Eddie filled her in, a smug smile replacing his mouth, "Don't worry, I got everything sorted whilst you were…resting."

Rachel glared at Eddie, but she was only really embarrassed about the intimate daydream she had just encountered. It was obvious, these feelings were beginning to get out of control, and little did she know, Eddie was feeling exactly the same way.


End file.
